Good Night, Little Nations
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: Cute One-shot about the little nations with their siblings. The one little ones are a bit scared of something, but their older siblings are their to protect them and love them forever. FLUFF!
1. China and Japan

**((Hey there everyone I'm so sorry about this, well I just thought about something cute and I hope you enjoy it. ^^ It's my first story with the Nations and their little siblings. ^^ I don't know but I was wanted to do something cute like this. It's going to be the little nations and yes they are going to their accents. ^^ Please enjoy. )**

China looked at the window as the moon was shining against the dark sky,; how he wondered the sky will always be like this.

The Chinese man turn away as he walked to the kitchen counter making some green tea, ah, how much he loved the green tea for a nice warm night like this. The tea pot was beginning to boil a bit, he took a towels to hold on to the handle as he pour the tea into his mug.

''Mmmm, how lovely, aru,'' he whisper to himself as he sat the tea pot down.

As he picked up the cup up to take a sip of the drink he heard tiny footsteps coming towards the kitchen. ''Who's there, aru?'' China said as he looked up.

''B-brother...?'' said a tiny voice. The figure walked into the kitchen. The figure was a little nation, Japan.

The older man had wide eyes to see that his little brother had tears running down his eyes, quickly he ran up to him, and kneel down embracing him. ''Shhh, don't cry, aru.''

''B-B-brother, do...you hate me...?'' the little Japanese said as he began to sob some more.

What on earth was he talking about? Hate? That was so was powerful, the older man will never do such a thing to a young one; he pulled away too look at those big brown eyes. ''Little one, why are you crying, aru?'' he said wiping the tears away.

Japan stood silent as he bite his lips as he looked down his little feet.

Now this worry the older man, he picked him up, as he began to rock Japan down. Once he stopped crying, Japan cuddle in China's chest as he let out a small hiccup. ''Do you feel better, little one, aru?"

Japan spoke in a low voice, ''Um...I-I think so, brother...B-but...Terr me...,'' he looked up at China with sad eyes. China looked at him with a worry expression. ''Oh dear... Let's go to my room and we could talk there, aru,'' the older nation said as he began to walk to the room.

***xx***

Once they reached China's room, the Chinese man walked up to the night stand still holding onto the little nation was sucking thumb nervously; the man set the candle light on as he chuckle, he sat Japan on the bed.

Japan stop sucking on his thumb as he looked around curious, he sniffle a bit. ''China-san...Why do you hate me...? I-Is because I-I-I-I...,'' he couldn't finished as he sob again.

''Japan, please don't cry, I don't hate you, aru. I would never hate you, aru.''

Upon this, the young nation sniffle a bit as he looked up curiously at the Chinese man. ''Y-you don't hate me, China-san...you promise...''

''Of course, Japan. Now please tell me why did you think that, aru?'' He said a he lay on the bed with the young Japanese boy. ''Please tell me, aru.''

Japan lay down with him as he looked at his little hand, of course he was scared because he didn't want the man to think he was lying about something so silly like this...He blinked and took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

''Werr...Um...In the afternoon, when me and S. Korea were praying hide-and-seek...um...I pushed him by accident...and...um...h-he he said that you hate me...b-but I didn't berive him because I knew that you wirr never hate us, but...i-it jjust got to the point where I fert that way...,'' Japan stopped as began to suck on his thumb again.

China couldn't believe this, he was angry but he didn't show it because didn't want to upset Japan again. He was going to have a long talk with S. Korea in the morning, he turn his attention to the Japanese boy.

''I think he just upset, I know you didn't mean to push him, so please don't cry, Japan, you're a strong nation, please don't cry, aru.''

Japan kept sucking on his thumb as he nodded, wiping the tears away with his sleeve of his kimono. The Chinese man began to pet his hair trying to calm him down some more; as the time was passing little Japan began to ease down.

They were silent for a moment, as Japan yawn. China chuckled. ''Say, how about you sleep with me tonight, maybe it will make you feel better, don't you think so, aru?''

''H-*yawns* Hai...''

''Good, now let's get some sleep. ''Wǎn'ān, rìběn, ā lǔ.(**Good night, Japan, aru.)'' **China said as he pull the blanket up, he kissed the small nation's forehead.

Japan smiled as he began to close his eyes lids. ''Oyasumi, Chūgoku-san wa, watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu.**(Good night, China-san, I love you.)''. **

Upon hearing this, China couldn't but smile at this as they both drift to sleep in the night of beautiful Asia.

**(Awwwww, I think it was a very cute ending. *giggles* Don't worry, people, I'm still writing the other, but I'm thinking of the endings and stuff. Oh yes, I actually think this fic is really cute and I have thought of it a while but never got a chance to write it. Okay, chapter is on its way. ^^ One thing IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT AND DON'T COMMENT! bye! ) **


	2. France and Canada

**((Hey there, okay, this the second chapter, I hope everyone enjoy the little oneshot. yes please it's a cute one shot. please review and enjoy. )**

France began to pour himself a nice glass of water, today was rough day for him and he just needed some water to relax his body.

Today he had meeting with his little group called 'The Bad Trio', and it didn't seem that the meeting wasn't every excellent, he sigh as he took a sip of the water. Thank goodness he was home so he just take a warm bath, relax and sleep.

He placed a hand though his hand as he was trying to relax, he looked up to see that night sky from his window, it was a very nice night actually. He closed his eyes and tried to relax when he heard something, he quickly open his eyes.

''Qui est là...?** (Who's there...?)'' **he said in his own language as he put the cup down and began to walk slowly to the hall.

The French man looked around to seem that nothing was there, he looked around some more to double check, but nothing...Hmm, this was very strange indeed. He kept on looking around to notice the he saw a small shadow walking to the den.

His serious expression change to a soft one when he noticed the shadow's figure, he began to follow. Once he walked inside the den, he noticed the little blonde boy who was tippy toeing to trying to get a book.

''Petit Canada, pourquoi êtes-vous si tard? **(Little Canada, why are you up sp late?)'' **France asked as he walked to little Canadian who turn his head looking sad. Oh dear, the little one looked upset, the French man kneel down touching his little brother cheek.

''I'm...I'm s-sorry,'' his voice was low.

France chuckled. ''Please speak up, I can't hear you, petit Canada.''

Canada looked up, he was a bit shy to speak because he was trying to be a big boy and trying to a shed tear. ''Um...I'm sorry, big brother France...It's just..um...I know you told me to be a big boy but I got scared because I heard something in my room...,'' the little Canadian said in a very shaken voice.

Something might have scared Canada really bad, the blonde man pulled him into a warm hug and stood up carrying the little boy who was shaking like crazy.

''Shhh, don't be afraid, little maple,'' France said gently as he began to rock Canada who now nibbling on his curl. The older man couldn't help smile at the cuteness at this. ''How about we take a nice bathe together, maybe it could help you sleep, little maple.''

Canada smiled a bit. ''Oui oui... That was will be nice, big brother France,'' he said.

***xx***

The water began to form, Canada smiled a little but still a bit shaken from the thing that scared him. ''Ooooooohhhhh!'' he got excited when he saw the bubbles forming into the tub. ''You seem so excited now, little maple?'' asked France who picked up the naked boy up as they both enter the tub.

The tub was very relaxing, Canada was now playing with the bubbles as he giggled but still felt scared of leaving.

''Would you like to tell me now, my petit Canada?'' the older nation asked Canada who was playing splashing bubbles around a bit, but he turn. ''Can...Can I tell you later please...,'' he said as he was shaking.

Poor little guy, the thing really a number on him; he nodded as they began to relax on the tub together.

***xx***

Once they done taking a bath together, France began to dry up the little Maple of his. Once he done, he put on PJ's for Canada and he just put on pants on. ''Okay, little maple...we are getting ready for bed. Please tell me, 'cause you had me worry-'' he was cut off when he heard something.

''It's back!'' Canada said as he held onto France's leg. ''Make it stop...''

France stood silent for a minute to hear it again, then he realized that he it was the branch outside touching the window, he kneel down to pick him up. ''It was the branch from outside, little maple.''

Canada began to shiver a little.

The French man gently rock him to calm him down, it was working because he noticed that he began to relax, letting out a soft yawn. ''Je reçois sommeil, le grand frère France. **(I'm getting sleepy, big brother France.)**

France nodded as he felt the same way, he walked out of the little Canadian's room and enter his own room. ''Big Brother France...Do you think I...*yawn*... I was being silly...,'' Canada said he was placed on the bed gently, trying to open his eye lids.

He rubbed his eyes.

France lay with him and pull the covers up. ''No, I don't think it was silly of you, I know how it feels to be scared. *yawn*''

Canada blinked, he would never thought his big brother was scared. He was about to ask but he yawn again. The French nation chuckled as he kissed Canada's forehead for a good night kiss.

''Bonne nuit, le Canada, je vous aime ma petite érable. **(Goodnight, Canada, I love you my little maple.),'' **France said as he began to close his eyes.

Canada cuddle more towards France so he could be safe and warm, he gently closed his eyes. ''Bonne nuit, le grand frère en France, Je t'aime trop. **(Good night, big brother France, I love you too.),'' **Canada said drifting off to sleep.

Hearing those sweet words from his little brother, France couldn't help but smile. They two of them lay in bed drifting off to dream that they will never forget.

**(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, so much fluff! So adorable!*squeals* I had fun wearing this chapter, okay, I'm off to write the next chapter with Norway and Iceland,, thank you for liking this fanfic. ^^ One thing, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT AND DON'T REVIEW!) **


End file.
